


on a chilly morning

by chamaenerion



Series: Saphael College!AU [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamaenerion/pseuds/chamaenerion
Summary: Raphael and Simon reunite after winter break.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood (implied), Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Saphael College!AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	on a chilly morning

**Author's Note:**

> The temperature is dropping, and now apparently that always makes me think of this very indulgent AU. Who knows, might end up rewatching the show and writing some more...
> 
> [[tumblr](http://pluckydean.tumblr.com/)]

Raphael opens the door to his dorm room for the first time in three weeks and is immediately besieged. He drops his bag to wrap his arms around Simon and doesn't hesitate to tuck his face into Simon's neck.

"Welcome back! I missed you," Simon says.

Raphael soaks up the open affection and the warmth that spreads through him from head to toe. As much as Raphael enjoyed spending time with his family for Christmas break, he missed Simon too.

"Between all the texts, phone calls, and video chats I'm not sure I believe that," he teases, voice muffled against Simon's sweater.

Simon pulls back to dazzle him with a wide smile. "You can't cuddle a smartphone."

Raphael rolls his eyes, shouldering past him so he can unpack. He'd never admit it but it's true that it took him a few nights to adjust to sleeping alone again. He'd convinced Rosa to camp out with him in the living room in front of the fireplace twice, just like they used to when they were kids, stringing extra popcorn for the tree and listening to Christmas music. He'd found himself lost in thought more than once, imagining Simon there in the soft firelight, his voice smooth over the crackle of the radio.

_No_ , he mentally shook himself as he unpacked his bag. That possibility was another year away, who knew where they would be by then. No sense in getting ahead of himself.

"You're just in time to join me, Clary, and Izzy at the ice rink. This morning is the last open skate of winter break, since it's closed for hockey practice tonight!" Simon says pointedly. Raphael had declined all previous invitations.

He knew Simon would go with or without him, and it usually didn't bother him to spend time apart. But now, when he'd just gotten back... well, how bad could it be?

"Yeah, okay," he says.

Simon does a double take. "Really? Oh, that's great! Clary and Izzy are so good, they usually just skate circles around me. It will be so much more fun with you there..." Simon continues to list all of the ways in which they will have _so much fun_.

Raphael lifts his eyes heavenward. Maybe worse than he thought.

-

He refuses the fuzzy purple gloves Simon offers him, but chooses to wear a sweater under his leather jacket. The ice rink is indoors; Simon's scarf and mittens are surely overkill.

"Have you ever skated before?" Simon asks him while they're in line to rent skates.

Raphael shrugs. "Only roller-skates." It's been a while since he did that with his siblings, but he wasn't half bad.

"Well, I sure hope your balance is better than mine." Simon laughs. "Though you might wanna keep your distance, I've taken Clary down with me a few times."

Keeping his distance isn't something Raphael intends to do at all.

They're the first ones to arrive, and Simon wastes no time in guiding him out onto the ice.

"I need a few minutes of practice before Clary and Izzy start heckling," he says, and Raphael quickly sees why. Simon shuffles his skates an inch at a time and keeps one hand plastered to the plexiglass, grinning like he's having the time of his life.

Raphael smiles, his heart stutters in his chest, and he thinks _Oh_. The feeling hits him all at once, and he's frozen with it. _I love him_ , he thinks, testing it out gently. It's a long moment before he feels steady enough to step onto the ice, and he glides across the four feet Simon has managed to put between them.

"Of course you're good at this. Show me one thing, just one thing, that you're bad at," Simon huffs and immediately loses his fight against gravity and crashes to the ice. "Ow!"

Raphael's heart beats a steady rhythm _I love, I love, I love_. "Come here," he says and holds out his hand, "before you break an ankle. You can at least wait until Fray is here so it can be her problem."

Simon takes his hand and pulls. They end up in an ice cold tangle, and Simon's laughter rings out until Raphael presses both of his freezing hands to Simon's cheeks.

"Ah, much better," he says, warming his fingers.

Simon rolls his eyes. "I told you to bring gloves. I pretty much always tell you to bring gloves, I even _bought_ you gloves, but you never listen to me."

"Guess you'll just have to keep me warm yourself."

They're interrupted by a familiar voice. "Simon!" Clary glides past them on her skates. "Don't break your boyfriend."

Isabelle skates out to join her at the center of the rink, laughing at the tangle they've found themselves in. As they begin to twirl together, Simon sighs dramatically.

"Show offs," he says, loud enough for them to hear.

"Come on," Raphael says. He gets to his feet with a little trouble, and offers his hand to Simon again. "We'll take it slow."

They stay close to the wall and even closer to each other as they skate slowly around the rink. After one successful loop, some of Raphael's discomfort must show on his face because Simon pulls off one of his mittens and slips it over Raphael's hand. Then he takes Raphael's bare hand in his own.

"There," Simon says, "that's perfect."

Raphael squeezes his hand in agreement and they begin another loop around their friends at their own pace.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything you'd like to see next (love confessions, more cuddling, Christmas with the Santiagos, graduation, getting an apartment TOGETHER!!!, baking/cooking, final exam stress, etc.) please drop me a comment and let me know. I obviously have too many ideas and can't decide where to go next.


End file.
